Confined Concubine
by grimm018
Summary: The gang is captured and held captive in a brothel for the exceptionally rich and perverted. Kiba sacrifices his dignity for his packs. STRONG M. Slash Yaoi. Kiba/Tsume. Kiba/OMCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolf's Rain or it's characters.

**Kiba **

Gone. She was gone. Her scent gone, every part of her; gone. It made me feel hollow. Not all there. I'm the leader of the pack, I had to be responsible for everyone there, but how was I meant to do that, when I wasn't _completely_ there.

I hear the crunches in the snow behind me; my pack. I glance behind me. Tsume was trudging along just a short distance away. Toboe leaping about behind him, trying to have a conversation with him; a very one sided conversation. Then a shorter distance away from them was Hige and Blue, who had joined up with us shortly after Cheza was taken. She and Hige had started their courtship straight away. At times it could be sickening, as they weren't very subtle.

They were all so close. Had talks, mock fought, and acted like a family. I just had Cheza, and now she's gone. To them I'm just the arrogant, probably selfish leader that only cares about his own future in paradise. How am I meant to go become part of that family? I'm not. I'm meant to just be first in the line of danger. I don't know why they decided to follow me, I'm not the biggest or strongest, I've just got more will power, and too much pride to ever give up.

I need her back. Other wise I may as well be dead. But with Darcia having so many hide outs it's near impossible to find her until we're close enough. Which could mean weeks of just walking fruitlessly.

Woods are looming in the distance. That should come in handy. We're just too noticeable. Three men, a boy and a woman with an excessively short skirt all walking through the wilderness, yeah that's normal.

Another glance back and they're all walking in a line, having one great big happy conversation. In their family. The slutty mother, the overly relaxed father, the child just discovering that there are two genders in the world, and the uncle that scares people on street corners. Their little family without me. I look away before they can catch me staring.

"..look at him up there. Who does he think he is? Why would Cheza go with him in the first place?" Blue muttered, one hand resting on her hip. Hige huffed as though he had heard it a million times before.

"Cheza likes him." Toboe butted in. The smaller wolf seemed to think this ended the argument.

"He's a loner. Why would the flower maiden open paradise to a loner?"

"Maybe you should stop talking for a while." Tsume growled.

"What?"

"You heard me. In case you haven't noticed, the person you're bitching about had been listening for a while. If you would pay closer attention…" Tsume stated, I could hear the smirk on his face and smugness in his voice at putting Blue back in her place; right at the bottom.

"Tsume, be nice!" Toboe laughed. He began to apologise to Blue only to be hit by Tsume. When he wants someone to shut up, he can be a little…forceful?

"Will you two calm down?" Hige sighed, trying to keep the peace. "I mean, we can't do anything if you're at each other's throats all the time."

"She threw me off a building."

"He landed on me!"

"After you threw me off a building!"

And so the fight continued. There could only be one winner there…

"Shut up Scar!

"Make me bitch!"

By then we had reached the woods and I slowly slide over an unbedded root, walking under branches, and occasionally climbing over. These woods were thick with unearthed roots and low hung branches everywhere. Not allowing you to stop anywhere comfortably. Finally I found a large tree, with huge roots the curled around into a circle. It would be a reasonable place to rest for the night. I sit on one side looking at the others expectantly. They stared at me, then the basket of roots, then back to me. Hige shrugged, getting comfortable close to the trunk. Blue wrinkled her nose before following suit, curling up next to him. Most of the space was gone by then, but it didn't matter. Toboe squeezed in on top of their tails. Tsume and I shared a look. Before he could argue I moved to a leafy patch on the other side of the tree. I could hear Tsume sigh, before the crunching that meant that he had taken the space where the roots thinned. Toboe muttered slightly in his sleep and I could hear soft love filled murmurs from the couple of the pack.

Finally I closed my eyes, and dozed peacefully. That is until a voice echoed in my head.

_Kiba_

I rolled over. Images of the pink haired flower maiden running through my mind. Red eyes staring back, unseeing. Delicate steps in bright pink boots. Running slim fingers through crystal clear water.

_Kiba. Kiba. Kiba. _

It echoes around me, bouncing off the trees, and coming at me from every direction, assaulting my senses. Her hands running through my fur, as she embraced me in a creek. Her falling through the sky; arms out stretched.

A melody started playing in my head distantly. It always used to calm me, relax me, make me fall asleep, but tonight it kept me awake. I raised myself up off the ground and quietly stalked away. Once I felt it was a safe distance, I threw my head back and howled to the tune in my head. It wasn't as soft and loving as Cheza's, but I needed to get the song out of me, into the night air. My throaty howl ended in a whimper. I need her. I yearn for paradise, and she's the key. I need her. I look up through the canopy of leaves, seeing only small sections of the moon. No chance to bask in it tonight. I lower my head to the dirt again. Slithers of moonlight danced across the ground as the leaves above moved.

I felt the puppyish need to pounce, catch…play. And now with no one to watch the level headed all business leader bounce about like a pup, I could. Jumping, leaping, rolling, pouncing, swooping, plunging, tumbling, bounding and vaulting. The slithers of moonlight were successfully taken care of in my pups opinion and with a final spurt of echoing laughter from the flower maiden of my mind; my restlessness came to an end.

Walking back to my sleeping pack, I swear I hear fast rustling, I shake it off. It must have been the wind, or a bird. Nothing's wrong. But either way I walk around the tree and gaze at my peacefully sleeping pack. Toboe was now on his back, limbs in the air, a black tail and a tan one flowing over his fluffy stomach. Hige had rolled into himself more, and seemed like a pile of thick tan fur. Blue was content at said lumps side. My gaze turns to the grey wolf. His breathing doesn't seem as smooth and even as the rest, but that could be anything. Shaking my snout I turn and pad away to find my dent in the leaves. I lower myself to the ground exhaustedly and fall into a deep sleep immediately, not registering the crunch of branches close by.

* * *

_Well this is what i have so far, it will be updated slowly but surely. So tell me what you all think! The slash will be obvious when i do Tsume's POV in the next chapter..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wolf's Rain or its characters. I do however own Charlie, Kai and Kimi who you will meet later on.

**Tsume**

He spent the day walking in front of us, isolating himself. I don't know why. It annoyed me though; I wanted him with us, with me. But one good thing came out of it: I got a brilliant view of his arse. If only he wore leather like me.

When the Blue bitch started …well…bitching about Kiba's attitude I just wanted to jump at her throat –ignoring the fact that I used to complain about the same thing- except like we had said, she was capable of throwing me off a building. When the argument had blown over, we were in the middle of the woods, following Kiba to a place where we could rest.

Kiba found a tree whose roots twisted into a circle, like a basket, at least Toboe will think it's homely. Hige got himself settled before Blue snootily joined him. Toboe rested on their tails leaving just enough room for me or Kiba, I turn to him, ready to give up the place for the white wolf, our leader, my-

His human illusion faded and he turned and walked away, I sigh when the white tail disappears from view. All I could think about as I myself settled in for the night was about Kiba; he was all on his lonesome, again. I moved slightly closer to the other three wolves, warming up quickly, Kiba must be freezing. I rise from the ground, walking around the large tree trunk. When I got to the other side I see a pile of leaves, but no Kiba. I sniff the area, following the familiar scent.

As the smell grows stronger I hear a howl, it went to a familiar tune, Cheza's melody. It whistled around me on the wind. I follow the cry to find Kiba. He was playing, in the moonlight. That was enough to startle me. I noticed his moon dance coming to an end, so quickly and quietly I made my way back to the rest. It was a good thing too as I heard the pattering of exhausted but steady paws behind me. I curl back into my spot without a moment to waste.

When Kiba emerged from the shrubbery instead of going back to his sleeping spot he came to check on us. He was always more of leader when Cheza wasn't around, wasn't distracting him, wasn't getting all his attention. I have to force myself not to snarl as the canine gold gaze fell on me. He pads away and I hear the leaves crunch under his weight.

I fell asleep with wispy white wolves dancing across my vision.

* * *

Unfortunately I woke to;

"Hige! Please! Come on! If we go now they won't realise we're gone, and if we keep quiet they won't know what we're doing" Blue appeared to be in heat.

"While you were raised a house pet, we weren't, so we'd hear and know what you're doing, even if you didn't wake us up with the suggestion" I hiss angrily, inching away from the mates towards Toboe. Pity he sleep waged, so any chance of going back to sleep became null and void as the red brown tail whipped my snout every few seconds. I sit up, human illusion being pulled into place, showing my prominent scowl. Hige smiled at me sheepishly, running a hand through his fluffy hair.

"My suggestion only woke _you_, and if you don't mind, Hige, please?" she snapped quietly, turning to plead with Hige. It was odd, the chubby wolf was obsessed with food and females, they were his only essentials, yet here he was, the gate keeper of sex?

"Strangely enough you woke me too" I turn at the new voice. Kiba was leaning on the trunk of the tree, taking in the scene. His dark illusionary hair was ruffled as usual, he still seemed exhausted. He pulls his bomber jacket tighter around him, a small shiver running through his lithe form. The bright teal eyes seemed troubled. It made me uneasy. Now that I focused on our surroundings, the hair on the back of my heck rose. Something was watching us. My eyes flew to Kiba's; he met mine steadily, giving a single sharp nod. I turn to the half hearted bickering Hige and the frustrated Blue, who still seemed unaware. Toboe was slowly rising into a sitting position a yawn stretching his smooth hairless face.

A whistling noise sounds around our small clearing. Kiba lurches forward his human hand moving up to his neck, where a small dart was implanted. The red feathers shocking against his pale skin. We all turn to face the woods, looking for the culprit. Kiba staggers but doesn't go down. Numerous whistling noises cut through the air. Toboe yelps, dart in his shoulder. Blue screeches with one to the chest. Hige grunts as two breech his flank. Kiba drops the illusion, the powerful white wolf starts snarling and looking around wildly. I can't see anything; the foliage was thick here in the centre of the woods. I feel a jab in my arm, looking down I see two darts submerged there. A cloud descends around my mind, everything's spinning. Trying to take a step towards the others I drop to the ground. Whether it was my limbs feeling like lead or whether I misjudged my steps or whether it was both I don't know. Three more of the now familiar whistling noises pierce the air, all landing along Kiba's body. Our headstrong leader wouldn't go down. I could see him putting all his energy into standing.

But, inevitably, like the rest of us he falls. We're all in a pile; my body over Hige's, my paw on Toboe's, Kiba's snout on my neck. At least we're all in this together. As everything begins to fade into darkness, the crunching of branches reaches my ears, though it sounds so distant. Boots stomp in my vision before completely disappearing. The last thing I hear is Kiba's low feeble growl as they approach.

* * *

"Where are we?"

"I dunno"

"Why are we here?"

"If I knew that, I'd probably know where we are"

"Oh… I just-"

"Yeah, I know Toboe"

"Hige, what's going on?"

"Blue, I just went over this, I know as much as you do"

"That's not saying much" I sneer. Opening my eyes, and after blinking a few times, I realise two things. The first and most obvious being that we were in a cell. With two bunk beds, one on each side of the small cubicle. They each had worn, musty blankets thrown haphazardly across the thin mattresses. Three walls were solid concrete, while the fourth was a row of thick black bars. With the dull lighting in the cell, I couldn't see anything beyond them. The second thing was the smell. The smell of sweat and sex. Neither of these things made me more comfortable.

Blue, Hige and Toboe were sitting on the floor in the centre of the 'room', taking up most of the space. I rise on heavy legs. Whatever they had sedated us with was wearing off, albeit slowly. Kiba was at the bars. Snout sticking through them, trying to get a look around. I fall onto the closest mattress. Kiba gives up trying to see, pulling on his human form to rub his hand down a bar, looking for a weak spot. After he does this three times to each pole, he walks over to us, obviously not finding any.

"What's that smell?" Toboe asks, scrunching up his nose. His naivety astounds me sometimes. I share a look with Hige.

"You tell him"

"No, you tell him"

"You know all about it"

"You're dressed for it!"

"If it makes you feel better, Toboe, I don't know what it smells like either" I look away from Hige to see Kiba lower himself to Toboe's level on the floor and put a comforting hand on his narrow shoulders. Oh how I'd like to show him what the smell is.

"It smells slightly familiar, it's two smells combined, one is sweat but the other I've smelt before too! Near Tsume's place in the city!" Toboe looked excited at the prospect of actually knowing something for once. Kiba sends me a questioning look. Sometimes I forget that he only knows about limited things.

"Its sweat alright, and there was a brothel near where I stayed, so take a wild guess what the other scent is" I roll my eyes for emphasis.

"What's a brothel?" Toboe chirps, no longer caring where we are, he blinks puppy eyes up at me. Kiba looks even more confused.

"Ask Hige" I mutter. A few moments later I hear the cry of

"Granny said those places are evil and disgusting!"

"You'll understand when you're older Toboe" Hige grins. I look over at Kiba, wondering about his reaction. I can't help it, I beam. His face was deadpanned as usual, he was trying to hide his reaction but he couldn't stop the light flush that had risen up his neck to his cheeks. Teal eyes met my gold ones; he looked away quickly, his flush getting deeper. My grin widens. "Don't be mean Tsume" Hige smiles, mistaking my amused grin as that of a mocking one.

Heavy footsteps echo around us. Toboe clutches onto Hige, who stands next to Blue, both standing defensively in human form. A stand next to them only a slight distance away. Kiba takes his place at my shoulder, in between Hige and I. More dim lights are turned on in the distance, getting closer. Then the low hanging globe outside our cell lights up like the rest. Six human men come to a halt in front of our small cell, five of which are carrying guns. Our legs bend slightly, readying ourselves, even though we knew there was no where to go.

"Finally awake then, aye?" The gun less one scoffed. The human was overly large and bulky with muscle, causing his dirty tan t-shirt and army vest to be ill fitted. He had dirty blonde hair spiked into a matted forest, his face was oily and covered in black heads and stubble grew all over his squarish jaw.

None of us comment, all too busy looking at the guns pointed at us, trying to find a way to avoid any oncoming bullets. The cell is too small to dodge and the mattresses are too thin to prevent a rampaging cockroach, let alone a bullet. "Not so talkative aye? Well that's okay, we don't want you for your voices" a sick sneer is sent our way. This snaps me out of my silence.

"Then what _do_ you want us for?!" I shout angrily.

"Your bodies, actually, our clients want your bodies" my eyes widen; bodies plus clients plus the smell, add a cell and guns and what do we get? An illegal whorehouse.

"Huh?" Hige's face contorts in confusion.

"Okay porky," I let out a nervous snort "let me explain, we set up cameras although out this area, so when we saw five people trudging along we were just going to watch you closely to make sure you didn't stumble upon our operation. 'Cause it was plain as day that you weren't one of our usual clients and we didn't want to kill you straight out encase someone came lookin' for ya. So upon looking closer at you, we realised that you're the type of people who we usually have 'working' here, so we set up to take you like we usually do with possible employees" a smug grin stretches across his face. So everyone here wasn't here by choice. It was sick. "Of course since we're going to be getting a profit off you lot it doesn't bother us so much if someone comes a looking. Two of you are already dressed for the occasion" a sly glance was sent to Blue and I "One of you looked so innocent, sure to take some of the heat off Kimi" Toboe got a look and hid behind Hige, who got a grimace from the disgusting human "And you…" His beady eyes move hungrily up Kiba's body. "I think its self explanatory" subconsciously I side step, hiding Kiba from view. "Pity we can't use all of you, tell em' why, Kai".

One of the gunslingers stepped forward obediently. At least this one didn't look fowl, I think as my golden gaze moves over his slim body and long dark hair, pulled into a low pony tail, though perhaps that makes it worse. The young man's sharp face is emotionless as he states "Most humans fight for the first few weeks, but eventually just except it. You, we noticed as you settled down for the night were wolves, which from experience we know would rather die and would find a way to kill yourselves. So with an incentive" his thin lips slant slightly downwards "We believe one of you will take on the job to keep the other four alive. If not –"

"We shoot you" the disgusting blonde sneers, breaking off the monotone voice "All of you". He finds the whole thing amusing! I snap, lurching forward.

"Well, we would rather all die then sacrifice one of our own!" I snarl, bearing fangs. The guns raise slightly, safety off. Hige moves to my side, not looking pleased but agreeing with my statement all the same. Blue and Toboe step forward as well, a defeated looking coming to their faces. We stare at the guns barrels, willing fear away. A slow smirk moves onto the blonde's face. It confuses me slightly. It wasn't a smirk of amusement at our soon to be deaths, but of …satisfaction?

Kiba moves forward to my side, head bowed. "But one could willingly sacrifice himself" I whirl to face him, startled.

_No.

* * *

_

_I know this chapter was a bit jumpy and probably didn't make much sense, nor is it as long as I would have liked, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway__. Yet again, I'm really sorry that it will take quiet awhile between chapters, since I've got exams, assignments, homework and I have to get my licence soon. _

Now to answer the reviews:

**Blitz-Sora, Yoru no Kuronue, Error In Space, Wolfchick 007**_**- **_Thank you so much!

**Fangsire- **I'm glad I have your attention, and you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens :P Yeah I know, poor lil' Kiba, it just makes him more innocent though. Thank you for the review!

**Evilflynmonkeys-**I made Blue slutty because that's how she dresses, and she attacked my babies (Tsume and Kiba) and I'm pretty sure she did something else to annoy me in the show so that's why she comes off as a bitch. I also made her be in heat to create some drama later on. If I remember to put it in :S Thanks for the review anyway!

_So please tell me what you all think of this chapter, and if anyone can be bothered…who do you think is more innocent, Kiba or Toboe? _


	3. Chapter 3

_OMG! I'm sorry this has been so long! I finished school, with a crap mark, didn't make it into uni, and have just been working part time, I have no excuse, other than totally angsting about doing nothing with my life, but yeah, I really am sorry, so I hope you like this chapter, and I really hope that it won't be so large a gap between posts! Thank you all so much for reviewing and adding me to favourites and alerts!_

_**WARNING: This chapter is STRONG M, there is swearing and non/con or dub/con, not really sure, but you have been warned!**_

_

* * *

_

**Kiba POV**

I don't raise my head. I don't want to see the looks on their faces. Neither our captors nor my pack's. If I see that sly human's sneer again I will lash out, attempt to sink fangs into a tender throat, and as much as I wish to take down these foul creatures in front of us, I don't want my pack shot, or wounded in any fashion. Though I don't fit into their tight knit group, they're here because of me; because of my quest, and because I wasn't able to protect them. If I see anyone in my pack looking shocked, I'd feel insulted when I shouldn't. Looking concerned, I'd falter, which just isn't me. Looking grateful and I'd regret doing this, but I must.

I walk around Tsume's tall frame and head towards the strong black bars. The mount holding the bars in place slides open slightly, only just enough to enable me to manoeuvre myself out. I can still feel multiple pairs of eyes focused on me. I shift awkwardly and pull the bomber jacket tighter around myself.

"We need to do something about those clothes, boss" one of guards states, I tilt my head slightly so that in the corner of my eye I can see that the man who spoke's gun is aimed at Toboe. Quickly I stare down at my shoes again, willing myself to remain calm, reminding myself that Toboe will be fine as long as I do what they say, all of them will be fine. Just do what they say.

"You're right Tay." The blonde replies, moving so that he stood right in my personal space. "All you got to do is think about it wolf-boy, I want you in pants similar to your tall friend over there and nothing else, now" the last word is snapped in my ear and I bare my teeth. With that simple reflex a gun goes off. The bang and the sudden shout of pain has me whirling around quickly. My mouth falls open at the sight of Tsume down on one knee, hands over his thigh, a grimace gracing his features. The hair on the back of my neck raises as anger boils within me. "Settle down, or the next one is in his head".

Closing my eyes, I focus on my human body. The now familiar bomber jacket and loose shirt vanish. Cool air hits my previously covered skin. My shoes melt away quickly and the worn comfortable denim becomes smooth and black. Tight around my hips while looser around my legs, the leather version of my jeans. Ignoring everything around me I turn to the bulky blonde. After all, he's the one that has to be happy; he's the one controlling the guns aimed at my pack. Yet again I have to reign in the urge to tear flesh from bone

"Perfect. Its go time" is murmured against my neck. I shudder. "Kai, stay behind and keep your two-way on" With that his large clammy hand is rested against my bare shoulder and pushes me forwards. We walk along the corridor, passing twelve other cells. The low fluorescent bulbs show that each cell is like our own, except for single cots instead of bunk beds. We reach the end of the cellblocks and walk up a metal flight of stairs. We pause at the top so that the door could be unlocked. I stare at the light switches. There's a switch for each cell and one for the hallway. Only the hallway switch and one with a peeling label stating 'cell 11' were on. The door clicks and swings open.

We enter another corridor though this one's cement walls were covered in rich coloured fabrics and old tapestries portraying humans in suggestive positions. The air is smoky and the smell has gotten much stronger. I'm led to a deep red tapestry with two men stitched in gold; one of the men is straddling the other. I frown. Humans are weird creatures.

The tapestry is lifted up, revealing a large reinforced steal door, similar to the one we just passed through. I'm shoved none too gently inside, followed by the blonde, while some of the guards walk away and the rest stay by the door. The small room has a concrete floor, walls and ceiling, is window less, has a small wardrobe, and a table covered in weird devices, food and bottles of alcohol. A large bed is in the corner. Yet again the walls have deep coloured drapes attempting to cover the cold, grey concrete walls, plush intricate rugs have been placed in various parts of floor, and the blankets and cushions on the bed are all very elaborate.

A man emerges from behind a rich orange drape. He's only slightly taller than myself, has very neatly styled hair, gaunt features and is wearing nothing but a bathrobe. Slowly, the man steps toward me with a slight smile on his face. He proceeds to walk around me, inspecting my naked torso and nodding appreciatively.

"Quite a catch you got me, I'm sure he'll be my moneys worth." He says as he comes back to stand in front of me.

"Well I'll leave you two to get better acquainted then." The blonde said, chuckling. After a snap of his fingers, he and his cronies exit the room, locking the door behind them. The man's smile vanishes.

"Now you are to co-operate and do as I say, got it?" He takes a step forward. I stand my ground and nod, hoping what he asks won't be too horrific. He smells as though he's been drenched in something sickeningly sweet and I almost gag. I keep my mind on the pack and that doing this will keep them safe. I won't screw up again.

"Stand by the bed. NOW." He barks. I move over to the bed, trying not to think of my lack of dignity by being ordered around. The robed man strides over to the table, picks up one of the bottles containing alcohol and takes a few long swigs, gulping it down as if it were water in a desert. He slams it back down so that the liquid sloshes onto the table than looks at me with violent hunger in his eyes.

"Take those off." He slurs, gesturing to my constricting pants. I unzip the fly and slowly, unwillingly begin sliding them down my hips, gritting my teeth from the humiliation of being slave to a human. The man walks over to stand in front of me, studying my exposed body, and not noticing how the pants vanish now that I'm no longer touching them. The alcohol on his breath assaults my sensitive nose, making me cringe. He leans forward, mouth next to my ear and whispers "turn around", his voice dripping with malice.

Hesitantly I turn so I face the wall. I hear the rustle of cloth as his bathrobe is dropped to the floor. Trying not to think of what the now naked man is going to do next, I stare at the wall wishing hopelessly that it will just open up so I can get the fuck out of here.

Suddenly he grasps my hair and yanks my head back. Pain shoots down my spine at having my neck jarred. He then proceeds to ravish my collar bone as his hands roam roughly along my chest. Spinning me around the man grabs my shoulders with an iron grip and pushes down.

"On your knees, whore."

I suppress the urge to run and lower myself so that I'm kneeling between his legs. I turn my head away from the strong, musky odour of his cock. He begins to stroke himself inches from my face. He stops and places his hand on the back of my head.

"Suck, pretty boy." The man says as he thrusts his hips forward. I shut my mouth to prevent the entry of the intruding body part. I feel a slap across my face and my eyes begin to water.

"What did I tell you!? Do as I say!" He shouts angrily, forcing his dick into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat so I gag.

"What, you've never sucked cock before??" He asks, his hand resuming its position on the back of my head. I don't answer.

"Are you mute? No on second thought I prefer it that way, I don't want to hear you squealing. Now SUCK." Again, the man's dick unwelcomely enters my mouth and he grunts in satisfaction. The taste is even worse than the smell and can only be described as putrid. He thrusts in and out a few more times and then pulls out, letting go of my head. I fall to the floor panting. Before I can catch my breath I'm shoved roughly onto the bed. The man reaches for something on the table and strides over to me. How anyone could see this guy as a respected businessman is a mystery. Sure he was handsome, but his figure was so muscular that he looked to be hyped up on steroids. Not to mention the smell; the overly sweet smell of a little earlier had been replaced by the scent of his putrid sweat. The human grabs my hands with one of his and with the other, ties them to the bars of the bed.

"I don't want you moving around too much while I fuck you now do I?"

What a sick bastard. He also has me on my back, meaning I have to look at him while he's—no, no don't think about that….

At snail pace, the man makes his way down my body, moving so he's straddling my hips. I stare up at him in disgust. I'm rewarded with another smack to the face. I taste the blood in my mouth and focus on it. I'll get more of it when I tear everyone in this place to pieces. Starting with the low life above me, then the ugly blonde man –

I cry out.

* * *

He's asleep now. Face down thankfully; I don't want to see it again until I'm able to remove it completely. I'm bruised and sore in places I've never felt before. My arms ache, still cuffed to the bed. Deep breathes. I'm practically vibrating while trying to hold in the pure fury. Fucking humans! Filth.

A metallic whine is heard as the door I entered from opens. The blonde man enters slowly. When he takes in the scene he sneers, before sauntering over. I glare up at him, grinding my teeth. His beady eyes sweep over the passed out man, and then me. I realise that we're both still naked. With the slightest tingle my usual attire appears again.

"You did good, never seen him worn out this early in the evening" He states as he produces a small key, removing the cuffs. I try to ignore him and his statement as I rub my cramped shoulders and raw strip around my wrists. "Come on" I'm shoved towards the door. I don't argue, or snarl, or look anything but emotionless. But I'm seething.

Some of the guards from earlier join us as I'm lead to a huge bathroom. There are five bathtubs spread throughout the large room, each tub able to fit ten people comfortably. Scented bottles line every available surface, and a shelf with warm towels, also scented. My sensitive nose twitches, agitated with it all.

"Hurry this up, aye" The blonde growls.

I try my hardest, I do. Using several of the bottles, being quick but thorough, I try to clean myself of his touch, of his smell, of his mere memory. Yet somehow, I don't think this will ever leave me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, so it's been a long time since I posted, and I am sorry for that. I've been out of school for a year now (yes, yes, I know, a HSC graduate should write better than this, but cut me some slack) , and am trying to decide what I want to do with my life, while dealing with everyone yelling at me about doing nothing at all. Blah, blah, not very interesting. But I was in a writing mood, and really wanted to keep working on this story. However, I've lost all my random notes for this story, so if there's anything you want to see, any drama that could be added, or any ideas you can hurl my way, it would be greatly appreciated. So, hope you enjoy this chapter, despite it being too short, and a tad uneventful._

**Tsume**

Not Kiba. Not Kiba. Kiba. Kiba. Kiba. No. Why, God damn it! I snarl angrily to myself. Kiba doesn't know what he's sacrificing for us. Never experienced contact on that level, never even liked someone that way, to my knowledge, and now, this? I should have gone; I should have pushed him out of the way and taken his place. Or, or, convinced him that it was better that we all die? I don't know. I don't want any of us to die, we've been through so much together, and yet, not enough at all, I'm not ready to say goodbye to any of them yet. Maybe not ever. This is my pack, my family, my life now. I know why Kiba did this; it's his pack too. But, it should have been me. I would know what to expect of low life humans such as these. I would know how to handle it; I'd always been involved in the bad business and areas in the human cities, been involved with some despicable men, and at times even women. I would know what to expect. Kiba won't. Whatever is happening to him right now, he won't, wouldn't, can't know –

"You're still bleeding" I snap out of my thoughts at the deadpan voice. It's the remaining gunslinger. When he was left behind he had stood stoic and unmoving, back to the bars, not seeing us as any threat or with any interest. He doesn't appear to have moved at all. I look down at the wound in my leg. The small bullet hole is around mid thigh, and is still oozing with blood, dribbling between my fingers where I've grasped the bloody tear firmly. We tend to heal fast, but not this time it seems.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I snark, a scowl etched into my face. Hige, Blue and Toboe have squeezed together on the one bunk. Hige was keeping a tight hold on Toboe, who looked distressed at not being by me in a time of need, stupid pup. Thankfully Hige was smart enough to know that I was a step away from losing all control. Just the thought of what was being done to Kiba at this moment was making me dig my fingers deeper into the fresh injury causing myself more harm and pain, I don't want to take out the same frustration on the whelp.

The familiar whine of Higes' stomach breaks the tense silence. I realise my leg and let the blood flow freely. I can't bring myself to care about it. The others all just look anxious, and it's not helping me stay calm or collected; it means none of them are thinking of an escape plan, or a rescue for our missing alpha.

"You're hungry." The gunslinger states; still not turning, he does however tilt his head upwards, off to the side, where I'm presuming a clock is located. "We don't usually feed anyone till around six, if they're not...occupied, but as you haven't eaten since we caught sight of you, and then physically caught you, we may be able to fit in an extra meal" he seems to be talking more to himself then to us, so none of us respond. With only a moment's pause, he whirls on his heel and marches off down the dimly lit walkway.

"Tsume? Are you alright?" Toboe queries earnestly. I've always secretly hated that question as from experience, if it needs to be asked, the answer is usually no.

"Yeah kid, I'm fine" I lie, and for once I think even he realised it. Toboe wriggles from Higes' hold and approaches me with apprehension.

"Do, do you want me to... lick it better?" the awkward question made me snort, at least he asked this time.

"No, just pass me one of those blankets, I'll wrap it up"

"Are you sure; they're really dirty, it might just make it worse" but he grabs one of the moth eaten, was once white blankets and hands it to me anyway. Just as I go to tear a strip off, I hear the sound of returning footsteps. I put the blanket on the floor and rise completely to my feet. He had returned holding two tuber ware containers. Both two large to go through the bars. I shift slightly, ready to spring, yet trying to keep all weight off my leg. He doesn't even glance at me. Hige knows what's going through my head and rises as well. This could be our chance. A guard over estimating his skills, or underestimating our speed and strength, or mind set, and believing we've resigned ourselves to this state of living after only an hour. He makes a small hand signal and the bars start to slide open, just like when Kiba approached them it only gives enough room for one person to squeeze through, but it would be enough. The moment he steps one foot inside our cell I leap forward, dropping my human illusion, ready to sink my fangs and claws into his flesh. And just as I try to connect with his chest, he launches and arm out, hitting my torso with a solid crunch that sends me reeling backward into Hige who bounded forward only a second after me. We topple to the ground in a heap, ad by the time we even think to right ourselves; the bars are already closed again. I wheeze quietly, ribs aching and lungs feeling constricted.

_How the hell_? He was my size, and shared the same lithe, tight build, how did he wallop a punch like that? And do it before I got to him? The only human I's seen do that was Darcia. I look him up and down again. The angular features on a face that seemed incapable of movement, dark, rich coloured brown hair pulled into a low ponytail that hung straight and neat down the nape of his neck. Hazel eyes watched me intently, not seeming frightened or smug, not showing any emotion in them at all, and also not showing any signs of being a warped hybrid like the noble we all know and hate. What was he?

Hige stepped forward and picked up the two containers he left behind. One he handed to me; it contained tweezers, antiseptic and bandagers. The other container, that Hige had already dived into held cold sausages. Toboe shoved one into his own mouth, seeming to swallow it without chewing, and came over to me with another, setting it in my hand before grabbing the tweezers to help remove the lodged bullet. I grit my teeth and allow him to do his nurse act. All the while I watch the brunette standing outside our cell.

* * *

Hours pass. The intriguing gunslinger had been replaced by one of the more grotty ones, with oily hair and a grimace permanently painted on his face. He had called our previous watcher Kai, who in turn had referred to this horrid human as Tay. But it didn't matter. Kiba still hadn't returned and it was making my stomach twist and knot and boil with worry, frustration and borderline panic at times. I hid it well from the others, who also seemed to be trying to cover their feelings, but Hige kept glancing at the hallway, hoping for Kiba to appear, in between telling silly jokes to the others. Toboe was laughing too loudly due to his nerves and couldn't keep it natural. While Blue eyed her nails, desperate to bite at something seeing as how she couldn't get our captures. I sprawled on the lower bunk across from the others, unable to pull myself to the top one, and unwilling to lose sight of them. A loud banging sounded and all the hall lights flared on as well as those in the other cells. I winced and blinked rapidly. The cell opposite ours was roughly the same size but held the furnishings of a basic room, complete with desk, cot, a shelf and a toilet and mirror.

Rising from the narrow cot was a young girl. She had short dark curls, large blue eyes, and that simple innocence that any twelve year old held. It was so amazing that she kept that aura of purity in a place like this. She wore a white shirt with frills around the edges and bows on the short sleeves and matching shorts. Her bare arms and legs were thin and pale, yet not in a sickly manner. As she walked to the bars of her own cell, she noticed my gaze and her large blue eyes locked on my own gold ones. She smiled sweetly and waved. The guard by our cell was called over by someone at the far end of the corridor and disappeared from view.

I rise to my feet and shuffle closer.

"Hi" she grins "You must be what caused such a commotion this morning, or was it last night? It gets kind of hard to tell without windows, and the odd times they turn the lights on" she babbled almost happily. Toboe appears by my side in the blink of an eye.

"Hi! I don't know what time it was but yeah I suppose it was us, sorry if we woke you. I'm Toboe! And this Tsume, and that's Hige and Blue. Tsume got shot and –"

"I'm pretty sure she can see that genius." I snap, I had stopped bleeding, but the pristine white bandage was stained with a reddish brown now.

"Oh, right, yeah" He giggled awkwardly.

"Good thing Kai managed to get you some bandages. He's so nice!" she chirped. I raise an eyebrow, is she delusional? That statue? Nice? I turn and limp back to my mattress, sitting down, but still focusing on the girl. "Oh look, here comes the food trolley! How exciting!"

"How long have you been here?" To get so excited over the arrival of food would either mean she was starved or doesn't get out of her cell enough. "And what's your name?"

"My name is Kimi, and I don't really, don't know, I've been here awhile I think" she stumbles. A trolley is pushed into view, Kimi's cell is pulled open and she's handed a plate. She doesn't struggle or try o get away, doesn't glare or show any distress at being at such a proximity to her captures. She grabs her food and sits down on her bed and starts to eat, unhurried, almost content. It was worrying. Would we get that comfortable here? Would we learn to be_ happy_ here?

Then they turn to us, yet again, with a large container instead of a plate like Kimi's meal. I was just random pieces of meat, it various degrees of cooked; ranging from raw bloody pieces, to bits that were burnt to a crisp. It almost seemed like most of it was just he bits they couldn't give to anyone else, or that they couldn't bother cooking because they were rejected cut-offs. This time they had their guns aimed at us while they opened the bars and tossed the food in. Half the contents fall on the floor as they slam the bars shut. I growl at them, while Hige scowls, Toboe pouting while he picks it all up. Toboe brings it over to me, and Hige and Blue raise and shuffle over to huddle onto the one bunk.

"What are we going to do?" Hige asks before stuffing his face again.

"I don't know. Kiba's bought us some time, so we need to think of a way out."

"Yeah well you guys tried the straightforward approach and got knocked on your asses like you were poodles" Blue throws in.

"You would know house pet!" Hige waves his arms between us, cutting off Blue's response.

"Guys! Come on. Kiba's up there...and we need to be planning something so he doesn't need to go through that again." I notice that he avoids mentioning what could be happening to our alpha. I see it's not just weighing down on me. "There's that total freak that was on earlier, and the others keep guns on us, and we've had too many close calls with bullets and lasers for me to want to attempt escape while that's going on. We could try a diversion?" Idea throwing, good times. We all sit in silence, eating slowly.

We need to find a way out of this. I can't wait around not knowing what's going on. And then, suddenly I didn't have to. Looking up, I see Kiba standing there quietly. He was still wearing the leather pants, something I had always wanted to see him in; but not like this. Not in this situation; with the disgusting overtly large blonde man leaning over him and muttering in his ear with a sickening smile. The others see where my attention is focused and turn as well, leaping to their feet. Guns are raised almost immediately and then Kiba is pushed through the gap in the bars and there's an awkward silence. I sit there, glancing around the others backs, to see Kiba's blank stare focused on the floor. Not moving a muscle.

_Oh, Kiba._


	5. Chapter 5

_My chapters are getting shorter, I'm sorry. I keep getting all these reviews, and I love them! With each one I just want to write more and more, but my chapters don't get any longer. Oh well. The next chapter will hopefully be up within the next few weeks, I'm trying to get more shifts at work so that I can go overseas, but I'm going to want to write now more than ever, so that I can get past Tsume's chapter to the next Kiba one! Love you all!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or it's characters or it's epic awesome ideas. I do however own Charlie, Kai and Kimi, who I hope you grow to love or at least like, to hate.**

**WARNING: Strong M! Sexual situations and attempted rape. **

**Kiba**

"See you soon pretty boy, round two awaits" So I'll wait. Waiting, waiting, waiting; stupid humans. Yes I'll wait. But not for round two of your enforced hell, but for the split second chance when I get to tear you limb from limb. Cut off your screams by sinking my fangs in your soft necks. The sound of your breathe stuttering out will drown out the sound of your bones crushing between my jaws. I'll wait. It'll be worth it.

I always knew taking on a human form was bad. I thought I had too much dignity for such a thing as lowering my standards and cowering from the humans. It was hiding in plain sight, almost mocking them, but hiding none the less. But Hige had made it make sense. _"...I do this so I won't end up dead. So that I can go on living as a wolf. Staying alive is the only way to maintain our pride. By any means necessary". _Boy was I feeling the last part. That's why I originally took a human form. Even before it had a chance to sink in I had changed shape. I was getting no closer to paradise being shot up and starved, moving in the desolate lands between towns. The world was ending, and deep down everyone knew it; things were not as they were and changes needed to be made. In some cases it was too late. Taking on a human form was a change I needed, so that I could go on living as a wolf. And now, I'll do round two and three and however long this arrangement with the humans lasts because I need to keep my pack alive. We'll all keep living as wolves. I'll see to it that we do. We'll get out of here, and we'll go to paradise.

_Living as wolves, huh?_ An annoying voice wheedled at the back of my mind. _The great spirits that can open paradise, whatever happened to them?_ I remember being able to bend bars with my jaws. Whatever happened to that skill? We could be out of here, free. Hige used to be able to smell people with a kilometre of us. Why wasn't he able to smell these vile men as they approached us, watched us? What happened to our reflexes? Our strength? _Oh how the mighty have fallen._ Shut up!

Pain races down my arm. A small crack in the concrete flooring. Cradling my hand to my chest I make my way over to the opposite bunk bed to the one the others are sharing. I curl into the wall, as far as I can go, back facing them.

"Kiba?"

"Kiba are you alright?"

"What did they do to you?"

"Kiba?"

"Toboe, stop, leave him be" Ah Tsume, yes, control the pup. I can't control myself right now.

"But Tsume-"

"But nothing Toboe, just be quiet" His voice is stern now. The roughness of his voice, and annoyance in his tone so familiar it's comforting. There's a body behind me. Too close. Not now. Just back away Toboe. Don't do it.

"I won't ask any more questions, just, we saved you some food, if you were hungry...I'll just leave it right here" Something is placed behind me on the bed. And then...a timid hand touches my shoulder. It happens in a blur. I'm on my feet, Toboe sprawled across the floor, tears in his eyes, running down his cheeks, mixing with and diluting the blood from the gash across his face. I'm breathing deeply, reigning in the anger, and the horror; blood was on my hands, one of my owns' blood was on my hands. Why didn't he just stop? I wasn't in the mood, am not in the mood, to be comforted. Tsume rises to his feet only to then crouch by Toboe's side. Hige and Blue stare on with wide eyes. One set sad and worried, the other cautious and expectant.

"Well as much as I hate breaking up the party" The heavy blonde is back, sneering, and almost giddy at the sight of us in turmoil. "But round two is here pretty boy. Come over to the bars" Expressionless, I do as he says. His friends guns are up and I can't risk anything.

This time, as we walk past the cells, the lights are all on, and I can see barely dressed women, who no longer care that their clothing is falling off their too thin shoulders. They have no need for modesty or dignity anymore. Some are brushing their hair over and over again; they have nothing else to keep them occupied, to take their mind of this hellish place. Others are still nibbling on their food, unable to keep the majority of it down. A select few are beyond sanity or repair, and are rocking back and forth, eyes wild and unseeing. I don't want to know what they've been put through.

There's only one other male. He sits on the floor in cell 2, leaning against his cot, thin and scarred; hair hiding his face. His nails dig desperately into the recently healed scars on his wrists. I'd rather harm myself then harm my pack again. I rub my nails against my leather clad leg, trying to get Toboe's blood out from under them.

Up the stairs and led past more tapestries. I understand a few of the images this time. I miss not knowing. Led through another door. This room is smaller, and so is the man. He stands at Toboe's height, plump and wearing a brown suit. He's balding and wears glasses. He screams weak. It's one thing to be captured by many armed mercs. It's one thing to be forced down by a tall, muscular, and brutal man. It's something completely different knowing that this man, this human, wants to and will dominate me. I could kill him with no exertion at all.

It runs through my head over and over again. I could kill you. Yet again I'm restrained to the bed, this time with trembling hands. I could kill you. Chubby fingers wander my torso, touch my neck, run across my jaw, and pause at my lips. I could kill you. My pants are removed and I watch as his portly body is revealed, as he takes off his glasses, getting ready for strenuous activity. I could kill you. He's getting excited. It's disgusting; licking his lips, sweating, running a hand over his head, sweeping the remaining hair back. He touches himself, and he touches me, the expressions he pulls would be humorous in any other situation. I grit my teeth. I could kill you. He groans; I can feel the hot burn of his release along my thighs; he had gotten too excited, too soon. I'm thankful, I never thought I could be in a place such as this, but I am. I could kill you. I could kill you; I could _kill_ you, many times over. I _will_ kill you, many times over.

"You think that's funny don't you?" he snaps. I just stare at him. He strikes me across the face. That's when I laugh. I don't laugh very often, only a few of my packs antics get more than a smile from me, but this was just too funny. I've only had one sexual experience in my whole life, and that was forced upon me only a few hours earlier this day, but even I can understand that this undermines his masculinity and dominance. And he thinks he can reinsert it by hitting me? Me? I've been stabbed by knives, swords and spears, been shot by bullets and lasers, taken down other wolves, tanks and air ships, and he thinks I'll be affected by one of his hits?

No, not just one; he keeps them coming, punching my face and torso. All the while I laugh. He busts my lip, blood runs down my chin, and I try to stop, hold the chuckles back, but I just can't. He's yelling something, mostly to himself; I pay him no mind, even as he picks up a knife. I'm not sure where he got it from, or why they'd keep them around, but it still doesn't silence me. What damage does this short, portly man think he can do? Make me bleed? Big deal.

I stop laughing and just smile at him, without words saying 'Bring it on'.

He holds the blade threateningly, unsure if he can go through with it.

"Okay, that's enough, we allow blood play here, but I'm not sure where this is heading, Borge, we'll get you someone else, someone better, calm down." He addresses the man, then leans over and releases the ties "Get up, come on". I get up, pants suddenly appearing again. I turn back briefly to look at the man, our eyes meet, and just like that he knows that I will end him.

"I would have laughed too" the blonde says as we leave the room, he shakes his head, not thinking much of the man either. "But you don't have those sorts of rights, so it's time for your punishment. You displeased a customer, some of the others we have here have done that too, but they're human, their breaking point is easy to meet, I guess I'm going to have fun finding yours." I don't like that grin.

We get to a corridor with no fancy coverings, not for clients eyes. A heavy metal door is pushed open, the smell is overpowering. I flinch back; it burns my sensitive nose, and has my eyes on the brink of watering. I'm shoved forward.

One glance around and I know I'm going to regret that simple burst of astonished amusement. I'm going to want to go back to Borge, or the other man. I'd rather watch Darcia take Cheza from me a hundred times over, or relive any wound I'd ever received than go through this.

No, no, no, no, no!

_Please._


	6. Chapter 6

_Yet again, a really short chapter. Sorry! Oh, and thank you to everyone who reviewed!_

**Tsume**

It's been days. I can't tell how many, but judging on the feeding times, it has most definitely been days. We've watched as others have been taken from their cells, and brought back, and taken again, some are only gone for an hour; others are gone for a few meals. They leave our light on all the time. Maybe so we won't be able to sleep and it would make us easier to control, maybe so they can always watch us, I don't know, I don't care about that anymore. What I do care about is the fact that they've turned off other cells' lights and the halls' lights countless times, and Kiba still isn't back.

Others get taken to the 'bathhouse', as I've heard them call it, about once a day, it was hard to be sure. They also had toilets in their cells; we had been given a bucket. Also, Kimi never got taken to see 'clients', or 'customers', or 'guests'. She sat in her cell with a book, glad when food came, happy when she was brought some colouring pencils, and bouncy while spending hours talking to Toboe. Why was she even here? What happened to that so called 'heat' she'd been getting, when we first awoke here, they had implied that she was over worked. I'm glad that she isn't, being so young and all, but why the hell isn't Kiba getting some down time? Why the hell isn't he here!

"Where is he?" I yell at our guard again. I'd been asking nonstop. We'd had the guard called Tay again, who liked to taunt us with statements like 'look at the pretty wolves, totally defenseless, totally at my mercy'. He had issues. Other guards whose names we didn't catch, would just look at us and sneer, and liked to toss our food at us. And when we demanded some water, it was tossed at us, drenching us. At least we didn't have to ask for a wash then.

I start pacing again. I hadn't been able to sleep, and not because the lights were on. It kept running through my head, it should have been me, I should have stepped forward, and I should have pulled him back. There were so many things I should have done. And something was wrong, very wrong, it was a feeling that ran down my spine, something was happening to Kiba, something terrible, worse than what he had to do before. He had been angry after that first…customer. Anger we could deal with, if he was angry it meant he could still come back from this, but what would he be feeling now, going through…whatever, for so many days? Can he still survive after that?

Steps echo down the hallway and Kai comes into view. He wears army clothing like the other guards, boots, dark cargo pants, tan or green coloured tops, sometimes a vest or jacket, occasionally a green beanie. His sharp blue eyes glance over at us briefly and then he heads to the cell opposite ours. Kimi's cell. I watch him with narrow eyes; what's he doing there? A few of the guards often paid visits to some of the other 'workers', he better not be doing _that_, with a child.

"Kimi, how are you?" he says quietly, sitting next to her on her cot. She smiles happily up at him, dark curls bouncing.

"I'm fine! How are you?" she chirps

"Fine. Do you need anything? Want anything?" He's straight and to the point.

"I've got everything I need I suppose, but I'd like something to play with, or another book to colour in!" she grins at him. "Thank you so much for the last one!"

"It's no problem Kimi, just let me know the second there's something else you want" He hugged her close. "I should be on guard duty tonight, but I'll tell the men in the kitchens to give you an extra serving of desert first"

"Thank you, Kai. I love you" He brought her extra close, and mumbled something to her. Then he stood and exited her cell. I don't know what to think.

"Oi!" I snap as he walks past. He stops, standing still as a statue. "Where is Kiba?" He shifts uneasily.

"He's being punished. He displeased a guest." He doesn't even look at me; just keeps staring straight ahead.

"Being punished? What does that involve? What are they doing to him?" I manage to keep the desperation out of my tone, keeping my voice rough and angrily demanding.

"It depends. Could just be a beating. Or rape. If the humans are getting really into it, they employ various forms of torture." He says it in his usual deadpan voice, but he still stand tense, and it didn't escape my notice that he said 'the humans', I knew there was something different about him. No human has the strength and speed he displayed on our first day here.

"Well, what are they doing to him?" I growl "How long has it been?"

"I avoid the bad room when I can; I don't know what they're doing. He's been there for nearly a week now." He pauses "They have more fun with wolves". I don't know what to say. Why would they have more fun punishing a wolf? Because we can take more pain? Because we're harder to break? Because they know he could hurt them, but won't? And then, they've had other wolves here. That was also implied when we first got here, but I wasn't thinking then.

"Are there other wolves here? Or did they get out?" One way or another.

"No one gets out." Is all Kai says.

"I will get Kiba out! And my pack!"

"What makes you think you can, when others couldn't?" He finally turns around. He stares right at me with open curiosity, ignoring my pack; who are listening in. I falter. I don't know how I'm going to do it, I don't why I believe I can, all I know is that I will do it. I have to. He saves me from having to respond. "You love him don't you?" I glance back. Hige is looking at me knowingly, an eyebrow raised, almost challenging me to admit it. Toboe cocks his head to the side startled by the question, and hopeful?

"...Yes" I finally murmur. "Yes, I do."

"Would you take his place?"

"Yes." I don't pause this time; I would definitely take his place.

"What's your name?" I blink at him; that came out of nowhere.

"Tsume." I state uncertainly. Where is this going?

Kai nods, and walks away.


	7. Chapter 7

_I AM SO SORRY! I know it's been ages, and that's why I probably have such bad karma. I also don't have microsoft word anymore, so I typed this up on notepad, and there will be a LOT OF SPELLING ERRORS. Which using the marvelous google, I went through and fixed, and fixed some of the spacing, and then went crazy and refused to save it. And it being so late at night I can't bring myself to do it again, so that is another thing to be SORRY about._

_I'd like to thank you guys for all the reviews and messages you've sent me, saying how much you like it, or how you need to know what happens, and just wanting me to finish it. I love getting those messages, because it makes me so happy knowing you guys like it, and then I get so guilty because it's been so damn long since updating, but I deserve that guilt. Also, I'm dreadfully lazy and haven't actually re read the previous chapters, so I'm hoping this makes sense. So yeah, sorry again, hope you can look past the spelling errors, and enjoy this chapter._

**WARNING: this chapter might be a little dark as it outlines a little of what happened to Kiba..**

* * *

**KIBA**

I've hurt before. It's nothing new. But I can't say for certain that I've been confronted with this sort of deliberate cruelty. Been hurt deliberately, been on the end of cruelty; just not to this magnitude. Never hated humans as much as I do now. Now that I'm here; staring up at the full moon, being allowed to heal, no chains, or ropes, or cages. Still can't move though. I've never not been able to force myself to move through the pain...until now. Just can't bring myself to do it. And the moons accusing, disapointing gaze making it that much worse.

A shiver runs through me, sharpening the pain further, for just a moment. Then it's back to the now familiar ache. I don't know how long it's been. A few days? A week? A month? How long have we been here? How long since I saw my pack? Hige's smile? Toboe's laughter? Tsume's...just Tsume. What I wouldn't give to have him here with me, but at the same time...wishing he and the others were as far away from here as possible. Are they being treated well? Are they ok? I'd like to think that I would feel if they were hurt. But what could I do if they were? Nothing.

A choked sob breaks free. I try to shift and the two guards keeping watch don't even raise their guns. I'm no threat. Not any more.

I breathe deeply, reign in any visible emotion. I don't want them to know they've won. They can think it all they like; and they'd be right. They were winning and they have won, but I don't want them to know it.

Various cuts, bruises, scrapes and welts litter my body from all the rough treatment. All the beatings,the grabbing and shoving. I wouldn't be surprised if my entire body was just one big black and blue bruise. Broken up only by bloody red gashes. My lip is split, I can taste the tang of my own blood on it. And it still burns from the cleaning product they forced down my throat earlier. The bleach fumes that made my feel light headed and dizzy only just starting to receed. But my throat is still sore from the top of the bottle cutting it and the inside of my mouth. I remember choking on the liquid as it poured out, swallowing some despite trying not to, the rest flowing over the wounds on my chest. And then later throwing up once the bubbling, burning achein my stomach got to be too much.

On the bright side, it got them to hose out the room. The room that had reaked of blood, urine, sweat, sex and vomit before I had even entered. And when they had turned the powerful hose on me...it had hurt, but at least it washed away the filth; my own as well as theirs. I had lost count of how many times they had touched me, whether in violence or perverse pleasure. Beatings and rape. Over and over, again and again. I stayed silent for themost part. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

They'd gotten my screams eventually though. Not even the barber wire wrapped around my neck and nailed into the wall had kept me from thrashing and screaming as they skinned my leg. "Will it come off as skin or fur, I wonder?" is what Charlie had asked. I look down now, at the twisted, pink flesh of my leg, trying to absorb the magic and spirit of the moon to heal. It stings and hurts so much. All so he could nail up a grotesque, bloody patch of white fur on the wall. Next to what looked like a wolf tooth and a small curved nail. I wasn't the first wolf this experiment had been conducted on. But I would have preffered having a tooth or nail pulled anyday.

I can hear heavy footsteps approaching. Maybe two or three sets of boots.

"How's it coming?" Charlie's voice. "All healed up?" he sneers.

"Some of the swelling has definetly gone down since coming out here." one of my watchers states.

"Yeah, so if we leave him out here for a few more hours, some of the bruising might fade and jump start the healing on the cuts and the leg. I'll have someone patch him up and shove him back with the rest boss?"

"Yeah, 'spose." Another set of bootsteps approach.

"Kai? What you doin' out here?" Charlie glares.

"Just letting you know that the other wolves are asking after him. The grey one wants to cut a deal." My heart stops. I can't breathe. Tsume can't deal with them. I don't want him dealing with them, talking to them, no, no, no, they can't touch him, can't have him. "He wants to take his place. Even if it's just while this one heals." the emotionless voice of Kai continues. I whimper. Try to force words from my abused throat, only to end up making a gasping whine.

"You trying tosay something puppy?" Charlie's face fills my view, blocking out the moon. I try to plead with him with my eyes, try to lift an arm. He grins. "Ok puppy, you heal up, and in a few days I'm going to come down there to your cell and I'm going to ask for one of you to do what I say, without any fight or incident. When I ask, you will step forward and do the damn job and not upset my clients and we'll just forget that this week happened alright? Start fresh. Otherwise I'll take the grey one and show him the trophey on my wall, tell him how you cried out so pretty when I ripped it from your thigh and hopefully, he'll do the job better then you. Got it?" Some of his spit lands on my face and I nod, not caring at the pull it causes the gashes in my neck. He smiles crookedly, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction. I hate him.

* * *

I try to sleep in the remaining time I have basking in the moon light. However just breathing causes pain, and I don't manage more then a light doze. Entirely too soon, my watchers come forward and heave me up, supporting my weight between them. I feel the tingle of the moons light on my back as they carry me back to the entrance. Within minutes I've been placed on a cot in a small room, that reaked of disinfectant. One of the guards leans in the doorway while the other talks into a radio, calling for someone to assist him.

Shortly after that a young woman arrives. She would have been beautiful once, but her skin is pastey from lack of sun light, her hair thinned, and her face seemed to have almost wilted from any former glory, all her hope having long since drained away. She calmly cleans my wounds, and patches them up, the guard in the room just passing her things on occasion, and once it comes to my leg, he holds me down firmly so she can clean it as best she can before taking her time to wrap it thoroughly.

Then the guards lift me between them once more, taking me back towards the cells.

"You might want to think about clothes again, before your friends see all your junk." One of my holders states, voice clearly saying that he doesn't care either way. I haven't had the need to think about clothes for the last few days, and stopped making them materialize after the first few times I tried to use them as a barrior between me and them. It didn't slow them down by much and only seemed to amuse them further.

My jeans, shirt, and bomber jacket suddenly appear, and the familiar feel is such a surprising comfort. "Shit, that is so weird." The guard mutters. The other just nodding his head. Our cell comes into view, and I almost sigh with relief. I just want to see them safe, and then just sleep.

The cell opens and everyone jumps up surprised. I take them all in quickly. Hige and Blue leaping off one bed, Toboe who was sitting on the floor near the bars jumping up so quick he stumbles. And Tsume, Tsume slowly rises to his feet. His leg wound healed, but clearly not expecting me to be there. One guard releases me, raises his gun to them again while he opens the door, while the other waddles inside, half dragging me in with him, before lowering me to the ground and quickly stepping back so the bars can be slammed shut again. The second they're out of sight, Tsume rushes forward, arms wrapping around me, and helping me to sit up. Hige and Toboe step forward as well but stand awkwardly for a moment, not knowing whether they're allowed to touch.

I eye Toboe apologetically. Sorry that I hurt him last time. He must read it in my face, as he smiles a little and drops into a crouch next to me.

"Come on guys, lets get him into the bed." Hige states, sounding almost content. Him and Tsume lift me onto one bed, and get me settled with plenty of thin, musty pillows at my back, before Tsume wedges himself between me and the wall. I sigh and relax into his warmth. I can hear Hige and Blue push the other bunk closer, turning the thin single bed into a double, and then he settles at my back, one of his hands resting lightly on my waist. Toboe settles at our feet, tangling himself amongst our legs. I hiss as he touches my mangled leg, and raise it up to settle on top of him. "Sorry Kiba." he mumbles, eyes going watery,and laying his head on Tsume's flank.

"It's ok Toboe." I rasp. The weight of Hige's hand increases, and I turn a little to see that Blue has wrapped herself around Hige, and has placed her hand on top of his. One good thing had to come from this mess, and that was that Blue had warmed to me at least. I turn back to the wall and Tsume. He's watching me carefully, then lifts his hand, fingers lightly grazing the bandage around my throat and curling around to the back of my head, gently pushing, so that I could lay my face against his chest.

I curl my fingers into his jacket, wishing that this simple moment would last forever. That I'd wake up with my pack curled around me, somewhere outside, just getting up to continue our journey. I'd give anything to just wake up and know that my pack were safe. My eyes drift shut, the relief at seeing them, touching them, forcing everything away so that I'll get one night of peaceful sleep, here, in our hell.


End file.
